hunger_games_role_playingfandomcom-20200214-history
The 50th Hunger Games
Hi. Welcome the 50th Hunger Games! MrSwagYOLO29 and Amberroseclan are co-writing. This is Amberroseclan's first games, and is MrSwagYOLO29's fourth. The Tributes 'Template' Name: Age (12-40): District: Gender: Weapons: Personality: Appearance: Backstory: Alliance: Sponsors Each person gets 500$ to spend to their loved one. Reapings 'District 1' Today is District 1's reaping, just great! I should be lucky I might have a good partner this time. "Welcome, Welcome, to the 50th Hunger Games". Says the crazy haired girl. We shall pick one man and women to be in the 50th Games". "Ladies first," She picks from the jar. "DeathCharm!' she yells. I come up "Heck with this" I say; now for the Boys. The crazy girl calls me up, me and DeathCharm shake hands. I'm really shy because she’s actually really hot. "Didn't I see you in training?" she asks. "Umm, Ye... Yes". I say. She laughs and knuckles me. It hurt but I just laughed. "Hey don't be shy!" she says. I start shuddering and run away. I guess I shouldn't be in the Careers with her I’d get distracted by her prettiness. They send my mom in the room, my moms the only one that takes care of me; I have no dad or siblings. "I'm Sorry." she says "Don't worry." I say "I've trained for like 12 years." My mom’s eyes start glowing. Then the peacekeepers strangle her to get out. I growl and hiss and then they I look to my mom’s face and she’s crying. The last words I hear from her before I go is "Stay Safe." 'District 2' Today s district 2's reaping I’m not worried maybe I’ll get a good partner, I hope. The gong rings and we go to the reaping. My brother Ashes comes with us. They were just finishing cleaning up district 1's reaping I saw a big pile of puke they were cleaning up. "Glad I wasn't at district 1's reaping." says Ashes. I knuckle him. "Welcome, Welcome to the 50th Hunger Games reaping." says the reaping girl. Ladies first! She swishes her hand around to girls bowl. “ASH!” she yells! I think that's my sister! She starts walking up. I yell "ASH ASH NO ASH!"! I scream in a horse voice. "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I scream. "We have a volunteer" Says the girl. Now for the boys says the girl. I chuckle. Like they’re going to pick me, I never got picked so that's so unreal. She picks from the jar "Ashes!" she yells. My sister and I shake hands. "I bet your siblings, right?" She asks. We both say yes. Then she takes us in the Justice Building. My "parents" come in the room. I see tears dripping down their faces. I try not to cry and hug them tight. They told me to stay confident. Then the peacekeepers take them out. 'District 3' I sit on the beach thinking of the reaping today I’m excited but at the same time kind of scared. I sit watching the waves and the wind blows threw my blond hair. I sharpen my teeth. The gong sounds and I run quickly into the woods, but the peacekeepers catch me. I bite the one in the throat that touched my butt. "THAT TAUGHT THE BEEEPO"! They let me go and I run to the reaping. Welcome, Welcome. She says like always. "YEAH YEAH GET ON WITH IT!" I yell. "Alright ladies first” she says. "Jabberjay Perkens!” I look and it's actually a 12 year old. "I volunteer as tribute!" I say. I come up the steps. "What's your name?" She says. "Thorne, Thorne Catra" I say. "Alright" she says. Now for the boys I stand up it's time for boys. I'm the richest person in district 3 like I'm going get picked! She puts her hand in the jar and pulls out a long paper. "Reth Peterson"! I come up and shake hands with my career partner and go inside the justice building. I have no visitors because I live by myself which is good because I really hate parents bossing me around. Training 'District 1' I come in the plaza where the Gamemakers are drinking and eating pig. "Deathcharm, District 1" I say. I get a good grip on my axe. I first show them my axe throwing. I think then I throw to the target I got it in the chest. Now I do regular axe. I take a regular axe from the stand than I go up to a dummy and behead him. The Gamemakers look very surprised. I hear the Gamemakers calling my name and I go up. I am worried about something but I don't really care. I throw my spear to the head of the target and don't miss. Well phew I say. 'District 2' I go up when they say Ashes I'm nervous but I really don't care. I throw my knives to the head of the dummy and one to the chest. I'm confident about what score is going to be. I go up when they say Asher like my sis and I'm nervous I also throw knives but I do other weapons to. I throw my knives like my sis did and I think I might get a 12/12 :-). 'Training Scores' The Games 'Day 1' Deathcharm I look over to Asher as i rise we both nod. Only 10 seconds i get ready to run 10..9...8...7...6...5...4...3..2..1 I run as fast as i can to the cournicopia grab a axe and look through the inside, I see the district 6 female trying to reach a knive I run towards her and burry my axe in her back. Then I go inside the cournicopia looking for food. I quickly turn around I see the district 7 male getting ready to stab me. Thats when i take my axe and burry it in his chest. Asher I see the throwing knives and I run towards them. Mia girl pins me, i struggle to get up. I throw her off of me grabbing the knives throwing one to her back. I watch Deathcharm inserts her axe into Jodie's head, then i run for a bag and maybe some more throwing knives. Willow getting the last pack of throwing knives when i run towards her, pin her, and insert a knive in her throat. Thorne I look as the careers girls are killing people i run for at least a knive when i see Asher coming i quickly duck as she throws a knive and i throw my knive back. She quickly runs towards me angry she pins me as she takes a knive out of her belt, she inserts a knive into my hand, i scream then she takes another knive and gets ready to slit my throat when she sees the district 10 male about to kill her brother and she aims a knive at him and throws it hitting him in the chest. 'Day 2' Nikkolas Harris Me and my sister are camping out somewhat near the Career camp, so we set out to them in the middle of the night. Luckily, the "guard" is sleeping. So, I dip my knives in poison(I found a bag of it at the Cornucopia), while my sister nocks an arrow. Since a cannon would wake the Careers, my sister and I try to inflict non-mortal wounds. I throw a knife at Asher while she shoots at DeathCharm *BOOM* *BOOM* Whoops. We have act fast! I Throw my knife at Mare, (*BOOM*) but Minerva isn't so lucky. Ashes virtually flew at her, and his machate through her heart. *BOOM* However, I grab his sword, and, now I stab him in the heart. *BOOM* Since I am hopeless without my sister, a take my knife, and plunge it into my heart. 'Day 3' Blade Spectrus I found a sword where the careers were camping, i look around and all the careers are dead? I quickly turn around, a bloody Ringly with a axe. I take my sword and plunge it in his stomach he groans of pain and takes his axe and drops it to my foot. I scream in pain, i lay there crying. I see the Beth female and i try to get up but the axe is stuck in my foot. She swings her axe at my knees cutting them. I close my eyes and take my death. Then she sees Bethene and throws her axe in her head. Marth I heard three cannons, and four loud screams. I turn, and I see my ally, Carmen, on the ground about 30 feet back, with a knife in her back. After I hear her cannon, I see Rage Minster holding a knife, looking at me, with a smirk on his face. Without even thinking, I launch my spear at him, as he throws his knife. He hits me square in the chest, and I impale it through his heart. His cannon rings, but the pain is overwhelming. I see Beth with an axe, which hits me in the head. The pain is overwhelming, and finally give in to the beast. Finley "Attention final four: report to the Cornucopia unless you wish to die." 'Automatically, I bolt. ''Wait, did he say final four? This is only Day 3! This must be a new record! ''I am the last one to the Cornucopia, as I know I was near the edge of the arena. I see Thorne and Beth duking it out with their axes. So, I decide to do a battle of the blowguns with Gem. On my first shot, I hit her square in the head. She falls down, dead. Beth disarms Thorne and knocks him to the ground, but Thorne grabs a sword, and deflects her hit. Thorne goes on a rampage, and as he's about to kill her, I shoot a dart srtaight into his heart. Beth throws her axe at me, and as if time is going in slow motion, but I'm not, I sidestep and grab the axe out of the air. However, because of how hard she threw it, it knocks me over and pins my hand into the ground. Beth leisurely struts over, grabs a sword, and, as she's about to go in for the kill, I hear an announcement: '"Congradulations, I give to you, the two victors of the 50th Hunger Games, Beth and Finley!" I thank the heavens for that announcement, as, if it weren't to happen, I'd surely be dead. Beth helps me get my hand out from under the axe, then helps me up. "Congradulations. If they didn't have that announcement, you surely would've won." I say. In reply she grabs on to the ladder and says "I know." I laugh as I freeze onto the ladder, and realize that I had fun in here. I love my life. Death Chart Category:Hunger Games Category:Quarter Quell Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:District 1 Category:District 2 Category:District 3 Category:District 4 Category:District 5 Category:District 6 Category:District 7 Category:District 8 Category:District 9 Category:District 10 Category:District 11 Category:District 12 Category:Tributes from District 1 Category:Tributes from District 2 Category:Tributes from District 3 Category:Tributes from District 4 Category:Tributes from District 5 Category:Tributes from District 6 Category:Tributes from District 7 Category:Tributes from District 8 Category:Tributes from District 9 Category:Tributes from District 10 Category:Tributes from District 11 Category:Tributes from District 12 Category:12 year olds Category:12 Year Olds Category:13 year olds Category:13 Year Olds Category:14 year olds Category:14 Year Olds Category:15 year olds Category:15 Year Olds Category:16 year olds Category:16 Year Olds Category:17 year olds Category:17 Year Olds Category:18 year olds Category:18 Year Olds Category:Victors Category:Near Victors Category:Careers Category:Career Tribute Category:Anti-Careers Category:Anti-Career Tribute Category:Half-Career Tribute